Preservation
by Diamond of Long Cleeve747
Summary: This is the story of a not-so-very Mary Sue and her struggles to preserve the canon after the War of the Ring. :Sequal to The Irony of It All:


Disclaimer: I own all characters that are unfamiliar to Tolkien himself

Reader-  
Let it be known that this is a sequal, but does not require to be read in order, all you need do is read the following. As it was brought to my attention by a few persistent flames, "The Irony of it All" was indeed a Mary Sue. Let me assure you that that was never my intention. However, I am continuing it because a plot bit into me last night as I was watching the Fellowship of the Rings. This fanfic, I promise, will not be a Mary Sue; in fact, I believe it will be perhaps the opposite for a few key reasons. Anyway, this story takes place after Eleanor (of Earth) has married Eomer and lived quite happilyfor some time. With no further ado, I offer you chapter one.

One-

"Eleanor, it is frigid outside, please come back in," Eomer called from the doorway. I smiled, turning my face back to the burnished glow of the fire within the Golden Hall to look at my husband. His countenance was cheerful and his eyes glittered with merriment.

"In a moment," I replied, drawing my shawl closer to my chest, "I need a few minutes to relieve my lungs of the smoke which suffocates the room with haze."

Eomer nodded, and returned inside. My eyes watered in the bitter cold air that slapped my face, but I gazed with blinking eyes to the mountains in the west. To Gondor.

Absorbed in memories, it took me until my face was numb to realize that it was probably unhealthy to remain outside much longer. I headed back inside, my skirts sending the weightless snow flurrying in my wake.

"Eleanor, you live!" Eomer cried with mock-surprise. I grinned, and sat down next to him at the table, glancing around at the several other men and their wives that sat amidst us. Eomer decided on the spur of the moment to hold a small banquet to distract our minds from the greyness of Winter. Nothing had happened for quite some time, and I could sense Eomer was growing restless.

I knew, because I felt exactly the same way. Being walled in every day with very little to see to grew monotonous, and I longed for excitement again. I sipped my wine as I listened to Eomer's conversation with the men.

After a time I excused myself and entered into my bedchamber. After I had changed to my nightdress and crawled under the covers did my mind start to sink to a realm I rarely let it descend to.

My family. I did not know what exactly the day was of the Earth calendar, but I knew I had missed Christmas. How I wished I could see my father again, and my nephew, and aunts and uncles. Everyone that I had grown up loving had been left behind by my own choosing. I felt a familair heat grow behind my eyes but I refused to shed the tears. There was nothing I could do now.

"You missed an entertaining tale," Eomer laughed, returning me to reality. I forced a smile and looked up at him. He sat on the edge of the bed and began unlacing his shoes, all the while reprimanding me for not staying later.

"I was tired," I began, but realized that excuse was obviously false since I remained awake. Eomer paused thoughtfully, staring at the wall, and then began thinking aloud, "I wonder how my sister fares in MInas Tirith. I should send a messenger inquiring of her health and that of Faramir's and King Elessar."

I drew in an involuntary gasp, and tried to cover it by a cough but it was too late. Eomer's piercing dark eyes had captured mine and the pain I was trying to hide.

"What is it, El?" he asked, moving closer and laying a hand on mine, "What is this that causes your eyes to cloud."

I hesitated before I answered, "I just miss my family." I saw a glimmer of curiosity spark in Eomer's eyes after I said this. I had rarely mentioned my family before.

"What happened to them? Did they-" he stopped, and his eyes searched mine for an answer.

"They did not die," I finished for him, "but there came a time when I had to choose between them and something as equally important, if not more."

Eomer didn't even have to say anything for me to know he wanted to know what that was. However, I refused to answer until he asked.

"What was it?"

I closed my eyes for a moment, and then opened them, looking directly into his eyes. "You. This life that I live now. And though I have filled a part of my soul, another is left wanting."

Eomer kissed me, and then smiled sadly, "If I could do anything to help you, El, believe me when I say I would, but this seems out of my grasp."

"I do not expect you to come to my rescue every time I have fallen-" I began softly, but Eomer cut in, "But do you not see, El? I want to. If I knew that for my pain I could spare you even the smallest amount, I would do so without hesitation."

His words warmed my heart, and I smiled, "I love you, Eomer."

He returned the smile, holding my hand in both of his, "And I you, Orthalion."

The next day I awoke refreshed and prepared to take on another day of monotony. As I slipped out from under the covers and shivered on the thin rug, I realized it was the first day I had done so without instinctive thoughts of turning up the thermostat.

I smiled with amusement as I epiphanized how much I was changing to live this life. I had even stopped using contractions in my speech.

When I entered the main hall for breakfast I saw a young woman with her head on one of the tables, her feet tucked daintily under the seat in which she sat. Her dark hair pooled around her face and down her back, and I didn't recall seeing such thick long hair on any of the women at the dinner the night before.

I approached her, and gently laid my hand on her back. She started, and looked up wearily at me.

She was the most Elvish looking human I had ever seen. Her delicate features reminded me of Arwen, and her bright eyes met mine with questioning.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to smother my curiosity with kindness. The woman thoughtfully tucked a lock of hair behind her ear before uttering the words that would shatter my world and change my life forever.

"I am Lothiriel of Dol Amroth." 


End file.
